Chapter 307
Chapter 307 is titled "Ready, Donuts". Cover Page Volume: 33 Pg.: 27 Straw Hats and Animals: Sanji With Some Rabbits. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates and the Foxy Pirates begin their race around Long Ring Long Land Island. The Foxy Pirates attack the Straw Hat racers from the shoreline, until they are defeated by the rest of the crew. Usopp uses an Impact Dial to send the Straw Hats' boat into the lead. As the race gets to the "Long Coral" section, Foxy and Hamburg appear on the shoreline. Long Summary "The winner will be greeted by a celebration and the looser by the cold sea. It's the Davy Fight Back" rules have been explained. The first round, The Donut Race is about to begin. The Objective is announced "It's very simple. Just go around the island once". Gun, Cannon, Swords .. any weapon is allowed. Foxy comments on uses the rules to his advantage. Nami is eager to start, Robin points out if the opposing teams ship breaks they’ll win. Both teams are given an Eternal Pose in case they get lost. The race begins, but as the race starts Nami’s team receives heavy gun fire from the Foxy Pirates from within the audience. Their small boat, Barrel Tiger is sent flying from the explosion of gun fire. Once it lands, a huge boulder is seen falling from above them. Usopp rows just fast enough to get away. Robin comments, saying help from crew members works both ways. Sanji takes his anger out on several Foxy Pirates crew members for attacking Nami and Robin. Capote uses Sea Splitter (Fish-Man Karate) to slow down and throw Nami's team off balance. Usopp responds firing "Certain Death Fire Star" but turns out to be ineffective. Robin then restrains him with Eight-Wheel Fluer, until flipping him over on to Monda. Luffy, Sanji and Chopper cheer on their crew mates after finishing beating up some more of Foxy's Crew. Foxy talks with Hamburg saying "The newbies are getting better". Usopp is seen arguing with Nami & Robin about catching up with The Cutie Wagon. After some arguing among themselves, Tiger Barrel is seen moving forward past Porche and Capote at an extreme speed. Once returning to a normal speed Usopp reveals he used a Impact Dial to give the boat a speed boast. Monda charges forward to catch up, and a chain of hands created by Robin are seen holding on to the front of their boat. The hands then grasp Capote and pull him into the water, breaking the front of their boat in the process. Nami urges Usopp to use the Impact Dial again as it is the only way to win the race. Both Porche & Capote are not happy with events since Nami and co. passed them, Porche plans to sink The Barrel Tiger. Just up head lies everyone's biggest challenge: "Long Coral" Area, "Long Whirlpool" and "Long Cape". Foxy is seen riding Hamburg on the shoreline stating he has "A very naughty idea". Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The first Round of the Davy Back Fight, the "Donut Race" begins. *Usopp uses an Impact Dial to help his team gain an advantage in the race. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 307 it:Capitolo 307 ru:Глава 307